Secret of the Konoha girls
by IchaIchaFan
Summary: Fute on male lemon series. Adopted by Futa Fan & MikeJV37
1. Chapter 1 Hinata

Kunoichi's secret

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1 Hinata

Futa Hinata X Naruto

Multi chapter

x-x-x-x-x

"Nine hundred, ninety seven. Nine hundred ninety eight. Nine hundred ninety nine. One Thousand!" yelled Naruto as he finished his one finger push-ups. "Yeah that felt good!" suddenly he heard a twig snap and a gasp. With amazing speed he flickered over to the spot were the noise came from only to meet a surprising site.

It was Hinata the girl that he thought was weird and afraid of him. She had been watching him. But that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was that her jacket was unzipped, her pants and panties pulled down to her knees. The most surprising thing was that she was jacking off. Yes jacking off a huge penis that was just above her vagina. Her eyes were closed at the moment, moaning, "Nar-naru-naruto-kun…."

When she moaned his name that was when all the signs came to gather in his head. The blushing, the stuttering, the feinting, the help during the exams. It clicked in his head 'She loves me'. Naruto smirked and chuckled, just then he heard a gasp. Hinata had just came, he watched in wonder as a steam of sperm shot through the air. Her eyes fluttered before snapping open to see Naruto standing above her.

There was an awkward silence before Hinata did what she always did, she feinted. Naruto being the gentleman he was carefully redressed her and carried her bridle style to his home.

x-x-x-x-x

Hinata slowly woke up groaning, "W-Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment Hinata-chan." Hinata jumped at hearing Naruto's voice. She turned around to see Naruto in only a towel. A small trickle of blood escaped her nose. Naruto walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" Hinata stiffened in fear. Then decided to trow logic out the window. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would reject me."

"Is it because of how your body is?" Hinata looked at him with fear in her eyes, "Who told you, forget that just please don't tell anyone else! My father would literally kill me!" naruto calmed Hinata down, "No one told me Hinata-chan. I saw it when you where masturbating to me in the forest. Just so you know your not the only one born with something they didn't want."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Hinata. Naruto then explained the story about him being the container of the Kyuubi. Surprisingly Hinata accepted Naruto for him and not the fox. Much to Naruto's relief, then she asked something that totally random.

"Naruto-kun can I compare mine to yours?" Naruto in a daze slowly nodded, "I guess so, no harm in it right." Naruto lowered his towel so he was in the buff. Hinata followed suit. before they continued Naruto made sure all the blinds were closed, make sure no perverted sensei's killed the mood.

Hinata's was longer than his, but hers was thinner and softer. While Naruto dick was thicker and rock hard, Hinata land up and whispered something into Naruto's ear. Whatever it was it caused him to blush thirty different shads of red.

"Hinata-chan are you sure you want to do that?" She just nodded, not trusting her voice. Naruto quickly picked her up and they went it his bed room, closing the door and commencing their _activities_.

x-x-x-x-x

Some where far far away

Jiraiya looked up to the sky, "My perv senses are tingling, something sexual in nature is about to happen!"

"EEEEEK PERVERT!", and Jiraiya's research was canceled by angry towel covered women. So he used his ultimate jutsu,

**"RUN LIKE A BITCH NO JUTSU!"**

x-x-x-x-x

Naruto's apartment, bedroom

"Hina-chan your really good at this Oh!" Naruto tensed when Hinata licked a the tip slowly. Hinata was happy at naruto's new nickname for her. Naruto sat back down on the bed, Hinata brought her breast and smashed his cock in between them. Naruto moaned out, "Oh yeah that good, I'm almost there Hina-chan. I hope you like the taste!"

With a few more jerks Naruto's seed splashed onto Hinata's chest and into her mouth. Swishing the sweet cum in her mouth Hinata immediately knew she was addicted. After wiping off the cum that covered her face and chest, an Idea came to her head that made her blush and nearly faint. She looked up and ask nervously.

"Um Naru-kun would you please suck my dick like I did yours?", She looked at him with hope filled eyes. To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement, after a second or two he gave a warm smile. Leaning over and giving Hinata a kiss he whispered in her ear, "Sure thing my Hina-chan."

Naruto started by stroking Hinata's monster, slowing lowering his mouth on to it. Hinata gasped and moaned, "Please Naru-kun more." He mentally grinned and swirled his tongue around the tip, licking up the pre-cum seeping out. Hinata tried bucking her hips into the source of pleasure but Naruto's strong arms held her down. After ten minutes of sucking Hinata snapped and a primal growl emitted from her, scaring Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun but I need more!", with surprising strength Hinata threw Naruto off and lining up her cock slammed at least six inches down his throat. Naruto eyes widened before rolling in his head. He didn't know why but he was turned on that Hinata was taking charge. He had always governed most of his life, so it was relaxing when Hinata took the rains and fucked his face. "Just a few more inches Naru-kun!"

WIth each thrust Hinata managed to get more and more of her cock down his throat. "Suck more Naru-kun I'm almost there!" Naruto then grabbed her ass and pulled her in till all of her cock was being deep-throated, he even pinched her ass for good measure. She groaned, "oh Naru-kunnnnnnnnn."

Gulping down cum for about a minute Naruto took hinata's cock out with a 'POP', the stray semen splattered on his chest. Naruto was in a daze, feeling of Hinata's spunk inside of his stomach was in his opinion, 'awesome'. It was a bonus when Hinata's cum tasted like cinnamon icing. Looking down at the cum covered Naruto Hinata got hard again. She pulled up Naruto and kissed him with a deep passion.

"Now Naru-kun I'm going to make you feel really good." suddenly Naruto got nervous. "Wait Hime I don't thing I'm whoa!" Naruto yelped as Hinata flipped him putting on his hands and knees. She then shoved a wet finger into his rose bud. A pain filled gasp escaped her lovers lips, She reached around and slowly stroked him as she readied his hole. Naruto's arms gave up so his face and chest were flat on the bed while his ass was still high in the air.

"Hina-chan please more!" Just as he was about to cum she stopped much to his annoyance.

"You want to feel good Naru-kun?" Hinata spread his ass cheeks, readying herself to impale her lover. Naruto took a deep breath and spoke, "Fuck me good Hina-chan."

She then gave one powerful thrust and sheathed herself deep with him. Naruto groaned in pleasure, "Ohhhhhhhhh fuck thats the shit." Panting they stayed like that until Naruto twisted his hips a little signaling Hinata to move. And move she did, she kept on hitting Naruto's prostate sending white lightning through his vision. His tongue hanged out, droll wetting the bed sheets.

"Shit Hina-chan this is am-Ahhhh-zing, fuck me harder!" Hinata got a better grip on Naruto's hips, pulled out a bit then rammed deep into Naruto. Hinata groaned, "Ah Naru-kun your ass is so hot. I'm going fuck you till you pass out."

Hinata gave a greater thrust causing Naruto's vision to faze. "Yes thats is fuck my ass-pussy Hina-chan, fuck it good!" Naruto was on cloud nine, the pleasure he was getting was amazing. The hip rattling thrust, the warm member in his ass, and the small soft hands caressing his sides.

"Oh Hina-chan I'm about to cum!" HInata grunted in response as she buried herself deep with him and exploded sending 9 ropes of cum into his waiting ass. Naruto himself shot his load on to the bed sheets below. Naruto hummed and then gasped when he felt her member harden again. Hinata kissed the back of his neck and whispered.

"You're not the only one with stamina Naru-_chan._" Naruto shivered at his new nickname.

1 Hour 5 orgasms later

Naruto sucked on Hinata right tit as She continued to pound into him. "Ah Naru-chan. you're is incredible!" She gave another chakra empowered thrust into Naruto's cum filled hole. After a minute Hinata started to feel something in her chest.

"Oh Naruto somethings happening!" Naruto gave a slight nibble and milk sprayed into his waiting mouth. "Oh Naru-chan, yes thats it. Suck on my tits. suck them like a babe, drink my milk!" Naruto put both nipples into his mouth and sucked hard, draining her breast of their liquid. Hinata squeaked as she came into Naruto's ass again.

30 minute's 2 orgasms later

Hinata panted and smiled as she roamed her hand over Naruto's now bloated belly. Hinata slowly exited Naruto with him moaning in protest, "That was amazing Naru-chan, we have to do that again. You know I bet a few other girls that would love to have a go with your ass." Naruto's shivered in fear and of future pleasure.

x-x-x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2 Anko

Kunoichi Secret

Chapter 2 Anko

I don't own Naruto.

x-x-x-x-x

Hokage office

"Um Hokage-ba-chan can I talk to you in private?"

The next day after the thing with Hinata Naruto decided to ask Tsunade some questions. Hinata herself had to go and meet up with her team for training. So now he was in her office blushing like mad, Tsunade looked up from her desk and sighed. Waving her ANBU away she turned to Naruto.

"Ok squirt who'd ya fuck?" Naruto's jaw dropped while Tsunade laughed at Naruto's face. "Its ok Naruto, I can tell by your basic body movements and the smell of you. Though I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not gay, I was fucked by a girl." Naruto didn't notice the sadistic grin on her face. "Oh care do explain how a 'girl' fucks a guy?" Naruto pushed his fingers together like Hinata use to do.

"Well the girl had a penis and a vagina, and I allowed her to fuck my ass." Tsunade smiled, "Well Naruto you surprise me once again, most males would run away if their girlfriend had a penis. The girl you had sex with is called a futanari. They have high libidos and their semen is a natural aphrodisiac and can cause a person to become addicted." She saw Naruto flinch.

"Let me guess you're already hooked aren't you?" Naruto nodded. "Well Naruto if you tell me who this girl is I might help you with your situation. Trust me I know every futanari in the village, so its ok."

Naruto replied, "Hyuuga Hinata." Tsunade almost howled with laughter at the irony. "Well Naruto i'm afraid to inform you that now that your body is addicted to a futanari's semen, you need it often in order to stay sane."

Naruto paled in fear, "What do you mean?", "I mean that you have to have a futanari's semen in you regularly, or you will go insane."

"But Hinata is training and I have the need right now! Who do I go to?" Tsunade brought a file out of her desk. "This Naruto is a file of the futanari in the village, if you ever need someone just go explain your situation, hopefully they'll provide you with the right stuff."

Naruto sighed in defeat and left the office, not even knowing that Tsunade had a huge bulge in her pants behind that desk.

"They'll give you what you crave Naru-chan no doubt about that."

Out side the office Naruto looked over the files there was a total of 6 in all. Naruto opened the first one smiling as he red the name. It was Hinata's, the next was Ino and Tenten much to his surprise. Then was the crazy snake lady, along with the sound girl captured in the invasion. And the last made is eyes almost fall out of their sockets, It was Tsunade's. Naruto panicked.

'Wait then…she…could…..oh shit. Well the only one I can think of going to right now is the crazy snake lady. All others are busy, I hope she goes easy on me."

DING DONG

"All right all right I'm coming!" The door opened to Naruto to see a wet towel covered Anko. A nose bleed almost shot him over the railing of the apartment building.

"What do you want foxy? You here to peep on little old me?" All Naruto could do was hand the woman her file, when she saw it she scowled.

"Where did you get this Gaki? You have better not have told anyone!" Naruto shivered for some odd reason.

"No ma'am, Baa-chan gave it to me, she said you could help me with my problem." The woman motioned the blond boy in, to get out of the cold. Once inside Naruto sat on a near by couch.

"Ok whats your problem then? I can't think of a reason for her to give you this info?"

"I've got addicted." Naruto said bluntly. Anko's eyes widened to dinner plates, she shook her head then asked, "Ok who got you?"

"Hinata." Anko laughed, "So she finally got you HA!" Naruto started muttering about people not understanding. After calming down Anko looked at Naruto, "So you expect me just to fuck you just like that? Aren't you supposed to take me on a date first?"

Naruto started to flinch and fidget, "I'm sorry I just really need 'it', my body keeps screaming at me to get some more of Hinata-chan's penis. I know its not right but I can't help it! Please you have to help me!"

After seeing Naruto beg Anko decided, "Alright i'll do it, but just this once. In the future if you want some you have to get me to learn to love you, ok?" Naruto could only nod. Anko got up and dropping her towel said in a sultry voice.

"Alright then foxy, lets take get this started." Naruto stared in lust at the nine inch, rock hard cock that was connected to Anko. Naruto quickly followed suit and disrobed, the snake charmer came up and pulled his head into a fierce tongue war filled kiss. Through the kiss Anko led the blond boy into her personal bedroom, once inside they both fell onto the soft mattress.

Naruto slowly crawled over the Anko's body started licking her dick. He grabbed the base and engulfed the head, sucking on the pre-cum. Anko could only smile as the blonde put seven inches down his throat with no problem. Anko leaned over and, with a saliva covered finger, started fingering Naruto's ass. Naruto moaned onto the cook, but not daring to stop in fear of angering his lover.

"You're pretty good for a beginner Naru-chan, and your ass is so tight. I can't wait to pulverize it with my cock that you seem to love so much." Naruto shivered in anticipation. He continued his actions, loving the taste of Anko's cock. He got moans and groans from Anko as his reward, he even nibbled a bit. Anko loved the feeling of his tongue running along the length, the warm cavern it was in. She also loved it when he took the whole thing, deep throating it.

"Ah yes thats its Naru-chan just a little more and I'll give you some fresh milk." Anko brushed the blonds hair. Naruto gave a few growls that sent Anko over the edge, "Here you go Naru-chan, Drink it all~~~~~!"

Gulping down the seed that Anko provided for about a minute, Naruto once again was addicted, taking out her cock with a 'POP' Naruto swallowed the rest of the semen.

"Ok Naru-chan time for the main course!" Anko put Naruto on his side, she lifted one leg securing it between her breast. She gave him a lust filled gaze, "Are you ready Naru-chan?"

Naruto whimpered, "Y-Yes Mistress." He didn't know what possessed him to say that but Anko was turned on, judging by her cock getting harder. With a thrust she completely sheathed inside of his rectum.

"Oh yeah! You're so tight and warm Naru-chan! Your ass is awesome!" Anko moaned before starting to plow into his ass, Naruto gasped in pain.

"Mistress you're being too rough!", Anko gave a wicked smirk, "But you like it rough don't you Naru-chan? Come on Naru-chan, scream to the heavens why you love being fucked in the ass!" She gave an extra hard thrust straight into his G-spot.

"AH! More! Fuck me Harder! I love you fucking me rough, you can be as rough as you want mistress. Just don't stop for the love of Kami please don't stop!"

Anko grinned the knot in her lower region tightened. She was getting close, but she want it to last. She loved the way Naruto spoke dirty and the way he called her 'Mistress'. It was an amazing feeling as Naruto's ass squeezed her cock, signaling his orgasm. Anko then sped up, wanting to cum at the same time as her lover.

"Cum with me Naru-chan, I want you to cum with me, CUM!" Naruto whimpered as he sprayed his seed onto the bed. But that wasn't what he was whimpering about, it was the fact that Anko didn't stop cumin. She unloading at least a pint into his body. Naruto held his now expanded stomach, "Ah its sloshing around in side, it so~~~~ warm!"

Naruto took Anko's cock out, then with a quick cleaning with a cloth he started to suck her cock again. Wanting to bring her back to attention, he even shoved two fingers into her pussy for good measure. Anko was amazed, when they said the boy had stamina they weren't joking.

"Lets take this to the shower Naru-chan." Naruto could only follow as she got off the bed, swaying her hips guiding him into the bathroom. After turning on the warm water Anko slammed Naruto up against the wall kissing him with a passion. She twirled him around pushing him against the shower wall, she lined up her hips and thrust her cock back into the boy.

"Ah fuck! Oh Yeah! I need more!" Anko placed here hands on his hips to get a good grip as she plowed into the short boy, "Thats it Naru-chan scream to the heavens! You are now officially my fuck toy!"

"Cum, I need cum AH FUCK!"

"Yeah thats it, you love this don't you? You loved being fucked up the ass by a chick with a bid dick don't ya?" Anko spanked Naruto a few times causing him to moan in pure bliss, "Yeah ride my cock foxy!"

"Ah fuck! This is too much! I'm going to CUM!"

"Your right me too!"

Anko gave it one last thrust directly hitting the boy's prostate, filling his vision with white spots. Naruto's muscles clenched around the member that was inside him. Feeling it swell Naruto gave a small smile as her seed was blasted into his ass. Their orgasms last for about five minutes, Naruto's abdomen getting slowly bigger each second. Naruto's eye went to the back of his head while Anko slowly pulled her cock out. Using a bit of healing chakra on his entrance Anko sealed the cum into the boy by returning it to normal.

They laid there together in the shower, warm water ascending down their bodies. Anko slowly go up and carrying herself and Naruto left the bathroom. She was able to, surprisingly, get both of them under the covers of the now clean bed. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Good night Naru-chan."

"Good night Anko-chan." Then they both fell asleep in each others arms.

x-x-x-x-x

Next time will be either Tayuya or Ino. I'm putting up a poll on who else I should add.


	3. Chapter 3 Forest surprise

Kunoichi's secret

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3 Forest surprise

x-x-x-x-x

Naruto sighed it had been a week and already he had been getting the craving for Hinata's or Anko's dicks. Sadly though both Hinata and Anko were out of the village. Anko on a A-rank assassination mission, and Hinata on a C-rank escort mission.

At the moment Naruto was in his apartment trying to get release from a dildo that Anko had given him. But sadly it wasn't enough for Naruto, he needed a real Futanari. Naruto, all hot and bothered decided to go for a walk.

x-x-x-x-x

Hokage office

"Now I've gathered you together for one reason. That reason being a certain hyperactive blond.", spoke Tsunade to the people in front of her. The group was mad of all women, all with a common secret. Each one was a futanari.

Ino Yamamaka, Tenten Higashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Hana and Tsume Inuzuka, and finally Ayame Ichiraku. Ayame was first t speak, "Um..Hokage-sama what does this meeting have to do with Naruto-kun?"

Tsunade smiled, "Well if you must know its really simple. Hinata finally bagged him." Many giggles and curses were heard, Tsunade continued, "But there is a problem, It seems that his body is now addicted to futanari semen." Many of the women perked up at that.

"My conclusion is that Kyuubi had a hand in it but we will never know. But the reason I called you all here is that Naruto will need all our help to keep him sane until I can find a suitable solution to the problem. You girls don't have a problem…do you?" asked Tsunade with a smirk. All the women shook their heads with vigor.

Tsunade smiled, "well if thats all, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" The office was cleared out faster that you could say 'cluster fuck'. Tsunade turned to the window and mused, 'I wonder who will be the ones to bag him next? Knowing Tsume or Hana it will be them. Oh well back to my sake!"

x-x-x-x-x

Forest

Following the scent the predator staked its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. The prey didn't notice the presence, the prey was in its own little world. The predator flanked the prey, slowly coming up from behind.

The time was right…the predator stuck.

Naruto tensed as he felt someone snap a twig behind him. But that was when he noticed the smell in the air…it was full of lust and a musky scent. Naruto shivered as he turned around, only to come face to face with a raging boner. Naruto gasped at the sight, it was different than normal dicks as it was dark red and a covered in bumps. It was about 7" and medium thickness, precum dripping from the tip. Naruto stared at it for a few minutes before the person that the cock belonged to spoke.

"Well pup are you going to to just stare all day or are you going to suck my cock?" asked Tsume Inuzuka. Naruto gulped before gently grasping it with his hands, Naruto stuck out his tongue and lapped up the juices that covered the tip. Tsume gave a perverted grin and watched as Naruto literally worshiped his throbbing member. Naruto swirled his tongue around the tip before taking the first inches into his mouth.

"Thats right my blonde haired slut, you're a good cock sucker aren't you.", moaned Tsume. Normally Naruto would be mad at this. but again, just like with Anko's dirty talk, it turned him on. Naruto sucked the red cock with a renewed determination to get the older woman to cum. After a while Tsume let her feral side come out, she grabbed the sides of Naruto's head and started to face fuck him. Naruto's throat hurt, he was out of breath but the pleasure he was getting just over powered the pain.

Naruto didn't notice but another predator was sneaking up from behind. He stiffened when he felt two warm hands on his hips, he couldn't turn his head but he did hear the two talking.

"Hana, don't forget to lube him up ok?", "Yeah yeah I heard ya." Naruto could only suck the cock in his mouth as Tsume started going slower as to prolong the climax. Hana slowly pulled down Naruto's pants showing off his back side for the entire world. Hana looked a smiled at how clean Naruto's bud was, she smiled as she spread the lube up and down her shaft.

"It seems that the pup likes to play with himself a lot. Don't worry pup, We'll take good care of you….by fucking your ass raw." She lined up and slowly started entering. Naruto growled around Tsume's cock causing her to climax. The clan head grunted and poured her load down the blond's throat. Shot after shot exploded into his mouth, his throat hurt as he desperately tried to drink it all. Cum dribbled down his chine, as some seeped around his lips. Tsume bucked a few more times before pulling out, she rubbed her penis against Naruto's face, rubbing in the last of her cum on his whisker marks.

Hana pressed a few more inches into Naruto's rectum. Tsume fell back on her but as she tried to regain her breath. All the while Naruto whimpered at the anal intrusion, "Please, fuck me more.", he whispered quietly. Hana pulled him back until he was bouncing on her rood. His own shaft jutting out proudly, Tsume watched in lust. She stroked her dick, soon bringing it back to attention. Naruto just kept on moaning and gasping in pleasure.

"Oh yes, fuck! Fuck harder…faster!", Hana grunted as she picked up her speed. Naruto let droll come out of his mouth, he loved this feeling. The feeling of being controlled and the powerful pleasure. He loved the touch of the women's hands on his body, the feeling of Hana's two mounds on his back. The obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin, the smell of sex in the air. It drove him crazy!

Hana's thrust got faster and sloppy, "Here it comes pup, I hope you enjoy it!" With a yelp she emptied her load deep with his body. Naruto also reached orgasm, blasting his load on the forest floor. Hana had a satisfied smile on her face, "Alright Hana its my turn."

Tsume's daughter obliged and exited the blond, who gave a whine of disappointment. Hana laid back on the ground and rested while Tsume laid the blond on his back. Naruto took his chance and latched his mouth on Tsume rigth breast. She gave a loud moan in appreciation.

"You love my tits don't you pup, well your going to love my cock more. Tsume lined up and shoved her thick member up his rectum. Naruto hissed at the girth of the woman's monster, It started at slow. In and out, in and out, soon though Tsume picked up speed.

"Ah thats it pup, your so tight! Its like your sucking my cock into you. You have the best hole out of all my past mates." She lowered down and nipped at Naruto's neck, which actually made him gasp in pleasure. She got a good grip on his hips and continued to slam into the boy. Then Hana came back and started playing with Naruto's chest and hard on while he was fucked by her mother. Hana started to passionately kiss Naruto, much to his surprise.

"Now listen pup, we will mark you as our mate. Whether you like it, which you probably do, or not we will mark you. "Move Hana", Tsume said before shooting forward and biting Naruto's neck, Naruto couldn't even moan as the pleasure washed over him. He felt the hot seed pour into him, filling him so much that he got a small bulge on his stomach. He also climaxed but his seed was eaten by Hana who started sucking his dick. After Tsume was done she switched with Hana.

Naruto now was bouncing on Hana's cock while engulfing Tsume's in his mouth. This lasted for about another thirty minutes before Hana bit him on the other side of the neck and blasted the rest of her cum into him. Naruto was shallowing the torrent of cum from Tsume as she came as well. Naruto actually purred at the feeling of being filled with futanari cum. His body soon ran out of energy and passed out.

The Inuzuka's quickly and quietly returned Naruto to his apartment. The next day Naruto woke up to see a note on his desk.

_Had a fun time, call us any time you need us pup._

_From Hana and Tsume Inuzuka._

Naruto smiled,only to frown as his stomach growled, "I could go for some Ramen, I wonder how Ayame doing?"

x-x-x-x-x

TBC…


	4. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating but I've lost my muse for writing smut. If anyone wants to take up my stories they can go ahead. I'm just going to work on my other account. There I will focus all my time.**

**Please don't be mad, also a shout out to Lazerbeemz for being awesome and being my inspiration to try this out. I'm sorry but I have to call quits, but if you do want to take up my stories please PM me, only do it on my other account.**

**"Uzunaru999"**

**Peace out!**


End file.
